Neji's Primacy In Life
by ABagofSweets
Summary: Hn, most of the times, I'm the one on the hospital bed, not you. You. You'd stay where I'm staying right now, eating your Sesame dumplings. He chuckled as he thought to himself. "I'll be here waiting..."


**I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot though.**

* * *

"Doctors say she is surely to wake up anytime now but we were still ordered to give her last IV's,"

A tan skinned medic informed the Hyuuga as she was checking the patient's blood pressure.

"Yep, she's looking good. Hyuuga-san, please, get some rest. You're going to need it."

* * *

A moment later, Neji Hyuuga was left alone with her. _I never thought this was ever possible,_ he grunted. Neji sits down on the bedside clutching her frail hand. He leaned on closer.

"Tenten, I know you're there. Hear me out." His breathing was hard. Neji cleared his throat before saying further.

"The doctors said you'll be up anytime now and- and..," He paused. "I'll be here waiting."

He choked on those last words. _Hn, most of the times, I'm the one on the hospital bed, not you. You. You'd stay where I'm staying right now, eating your sesame dumplings. _He chuckled._ I wonder how you got through with boredom._

"I'm not used to seeing you like this." Neji stared at Tenten. He strokes her hair carefully so not to disturb her. She was there when he needed her. She was always there.

It's been three days since Tenten's 10-hour labor. Sleep was scarce especially for Neji. Although he was to worry for his own condition, his anxiety of something else, something far more important drives him from sleeping or doing anything at all.

The baby was not due for another 8 weeks. It took a while for all of it to sink down.

* * *

"It's a boy! Tenten-san, you're doing great!" The doctor exclaimed as he gently pulled the infant's little head. She laughed and smiled of what she heard.

It's been 10 hours since Neji saw her smile. He couldn't resist but smile back even when nurses and doctors gazed expectantly to what expression the famous genius would give. He is still Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy whom everyone rarely sees but is always the talk of the town. A week ago,rumors have spread that he was to be the next heir of their clan. He tried to deny the offer but to no avail. Ever since then, threats were everywhere. Journalists and newscasts come flocking to him. He didn't care. He didn't care at all. He is more concerned of the matter at hand than anything else.

He was happy, of course, but something else is troubling him. He just had this gut feeling that's been bugging him over and over. Something was just not right. He knew that.

Tenten squeezed his hand, something's wrong, she felt it too.

"Why can't I hear him cry? Something's wrong. Neji , h-he's not crying! Akio's not crying!"

The nurses scrambled over the scene doing everything the doctor told them to.

"Neji..!" Tenten cried out of her anxiety. She wanted to stand up but the pain caused her to stay. Nurses tried calming her down.

Neji took a glance on what was happening through all the robes and white uniforms surrounding Akio. He saw him. He is pale like him but is still so small and fragile. He starts to understand what was happening. The baby wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving at all.

"Neji. Neji,tell me. What's going on? Tell me?" Tears were starting to fall from Tenten's exhausted eyes. He didn't want to lie. He didn't want to say anything fearing that he, too, will break down. _I have to be strong for her. She needs me to be that right now. _Neji grunted. _Get a grip of yourself. _He kissed her wet cheek and assured her that everything's alright.

He looked at her. _She needs this. _

"Tenten,, look at me. I'm not going to lie to you. They're doing what they can right now. They're trying to keep our baby alive," Neji didn't care how his dry throat showed her how he really felt. _She needs to understand this._ "Akio wouldn't want to see mommy cry now, would he?" Neji stroke her hair and held her hand tight. "I love you." Tenten nodded in reply. That was all she needed to calm down. Much to the nurses' relief, she laid back and held him tight. Those opal eyes always seem to make her feel alright.

Together, they calmed themselves as doctors come and go. Together, they comforted each other like what they always do. It was always the both of them.

They kept silent and waited. Time seemed to stop. Neji felt as if he was taken back in time before all of this happened. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Neji woke up and found himself covered with bandages and IV's attached to both of his arms.

_I'm alive…_ He can barely move. _I just survived the Fourth Shinobi World War… Great._

He could see on his side balloons and get-well-soon cards. He tried to reach one but his arm did not approve of it. Seeing that he was practically useless at the time, he gave up. He turned around on the other side of the bed. _Great, another deck of cards. _He was about to look away when something caught his eyes.

A card. _GOOD LUCK ON BECOMING A FATHER! _was written on it. Neji was stunned. He ignored the card thinking that someone just mistakenly delivered it to his room. _Did I really take so long to recover to not know I'll have a child?_

Suddenly, he heard the doorknob click open. He could hear someone humming… A lullaby, perhaps? He didn't know but the voice was familiar to him.

"Tenten?" The humming stopped. He could hear her footsteps growing closer. Neji could not believe what he saw.

Tenten was there barely standing straight in front of him with a bulging tummy and a basket of sesame dumplings. He misses her but confusion just took away his state right now.

"Neji!" Tenten cried out as she came closer to the now stunned and shocked Hyuuga. She hugged him tight. Neji didn't know what to do. He kept hugging her and stroking her hair to see if she was real ,if this was not some kind of dream.

Then, it struck him. He couldn't believe this but then he heard her whisper.

"Neji, I'm glad you're finally awake," Her voice was starting to break.

"Tenten… Am I-" Tenten hugged him tighter. He could feel her heartbeat.

"Yes, Neji," Neji cleared her throat. She wanted him to hear his. "You're gonna be a daddy!" She smiled.

For a moment, the genius didn't understand. There were so many questions going on in his mind right now. _How? Was it during the war? _He remembered that night. _Did that night really-? How will we- _He shrugged of his thoughts of the future. He hugged her back. He just had to. Nothing mattered at that moment. He didn't care about anything else. He didn't care at all. Silence filled the room.

"Neji, I'm afraid…"

* * *

"Neji, I'm afraid."

Neji couldn't do anything but stay by her side. Both of them were quiet for a moment, looking at the scene. They knew if they were going to live through this, they are going through this together. Neji avoided looking at his watch. _Time is running out and I'm here, able to do nothing._

Suddenly, silence filled the whole room.

He hears him. She hears him.

Akio cried for the first time. The doctors and nurses finally cheered. _Akio's alive! _Neji heard their baby cry over and over again. _He's alive…_

Neji buries his face on Tenten's neck. "He's alive! Tenten, Akio's alive," His whispers were not whispers at all. Everyone in the room heard it but he didn't care. He didn't care at all.

* * *

"N-Neji…"Tenten murmurs as he clutches his hand. She was still asleep. "N-neji, Akio…"

Neji leans closer to hear what she had to say. He longed for her voice. He longed for her to say his name again. He longed for this moment and nothing more.

"… I-I love y-you both." Tenten whispers as she holds Neji's hand and sleeps once again.

* * *

**And so, I edited this again. Thanks for the reviews and advices! **

**This is my first! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! :3**

**Akio means "bright man" or "hero" **

**The name is associated with someone who has an inspirational, idealistic and dramatic nature.**


End file.
